The Stacker
"The Stacker" is the 5th episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on August 1, 2011. The episode was removed and promptly re-uploaded on September 14, 2011. Team Epic were up for elimination for the third time. Nickel managed to be safe due to misspelled votes and Lightbulb was eliminated from the show. Synopsis For the next challenge the teams were temporarily broken up and had to stack three golf balls, but the animators were so lazy that it couldn't be shown, and the last four to finish were up for elimination. Plot Intro This episode begins with Salt and Pepper playing Frisbee. Pepper, accidentally throws the Frisbee into Cloudy (from BFDI and BFB) who cries and then it lands on Salt. Pepper asks Salt is she was okay, and she answers that she is, but that when you tip a salt shaker, you get bad luck. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that bad. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved until a random bomb explodes on both Pepper and Salt. Elimination Time! Team Epic was up for elimination, MePhone4 starts by saying he made cookies but admits he ate them, much to Team Epic's dismay. MePhone4 lets out that there are 265 votes and explains that contestant with the most votes will be eliminated. Knife nervously begins to say that he is probably doomed, but MePhone4 tells Knife not to be scared because he won immunity, and Team Epic got Dora Dolls that elimination. He gives the first one to Knife, and he gave one to Paintbrush, who had 33 votes. Nickel got the third doll with 46 votes. MePhone4 strangely said that many people voted for [[Nick-Le|Nick-'Le']] with 70 votes. (Many people who meant to vote for Nickel incorrectly spelled his name and wrote Nick-Le, which did not count.) Lightbulb was the one eliminated with 64 votes, meaning that Marshmallow is safe with 52 votes. The Challenge The next challenge was golf ball stacking, the contestants had to stack 3 Golf balls. The 4 players who didn't would be up for elimination. Marshmallow happily said to OJ that the contest sounded quite easy, but MePhone4 re-corrected her and explained that it is quite hard. He says that the teams would be temporarily broken up for this challenge, in which Paintbrush explains that they established the teams so early. The challenge starts with Marshmallow indicating that the challenge was easy, but when she puts her third golf ball on, her golf balls are knocked off, to which she angrily kicks a golf ball, which collides with Nickel's stack right after he stacked his third golf ball. Nickel begins to yell at Marshmallow, calling her cruel, even though Marshmallow explained that it was an accident. Paintbrush happily announced that they had stacked their second golf ball and only needed one more. (In the episode, a quick clip appears with just text explaining that Bomb, Salt, Pickle and Balloon stacked their golf balls with ease and that the creators did not want to bore the viewers with a video of objects stacking golf balls. Another portion of text appears, admitting that the creators were too lazy to animate it, thereby breaking the fourth wall.) Bomb, Salt, Pickle and Balloon already stacked golf balls, and soon after, OJ finishes his stack. MePhone4 says that only two spots left, but Paintbrush happily cheers out to MePhone4 that they have finished with their stack, and now only one spot remains. Marshmallow nearly stacks all of her golf balls, until Nickel kicks her stack in revenge and stacks his final golf ball, meaning Marshmallow, Knife, Pepper, and Taco are up for elimination. Cast *Balloon, Bomb, Cloudy, Lightbulb, OJ, Pickle, and Taco appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *This was the first time someone was eliminated due to miscounted votes. *The "Fat Slob." gag begun in this episode as MePhone revealed he ate the cookies. *This Episode had a deleted scene but the audio is lost. Features Characters Team Epic * Lightbulb * Paintbrush * Marshmallow Team Chickenleg * Balloon * OJ * Bomb * Taco * Salt * Pepper * Pickle Meeple * MePhone4 Minor Characters * Cheesy (deleted scenes only) * Fan (deleted scenes only) * Nick Le (debut) Guest Characters * Cloudy Locations * The Island Episode Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes [[Category:E